


Caught

by badwolfkaily



Category: Actor RPF, Person of Interest (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah catches Amy watching The L Word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

 

Amy really didn’t hear Sarah walk up to her and it wasn’t until she heard a, “What’s got you so interested?” 

 

That made her squeak and rush to shut her phone off, “What? Nothing, nothing at all! Research.”

 

Sarah just looked at her slightly amused, “I don’t think it was nothing, you’re blushing Amy.”

 

“You just startled me that’s all, I wasn’t doing anything that would entitle me needing to blush,” the tall brunette just rambled on.

 

She was definitely watching something that she wouldn’t normally watch and she’d been caught and Sarah knew it, “Riiight.”

 

As fast as she was it wasn’t too difficult for Sarah to launch herself at Amy and tackle her for her phone, Amy may be taller but she definitely wasn’t as strong as the tiny Persian.

 

“Hey, you won’t even be able to get passed my password!”

 

Sarah smirked as she typed in the password, it really wasn’t that difficult to guess what Amy’s password was for her phone.

 

“How? Nevermind, don’t Sarah!”

 

Her face lighting up with delight Sarah just giggled at what she saw there, “Really Amy? This must be some research. You know I don’t think a strip dance was in the scripts for Root and Shaw but we can work something out if you’re going through all this trouble for some ‘research’. I don’t blame you for watching The L Word, I am pretty hot.”

 

Blushing so hard Amy just put her head in her hands, “oh, my god!”

 

“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. Besides, I think Fred is pretty adorable too,” Sarah just winked and handed the flustered Amy back her phone as they were both called to set.


End file.
